Open Your Eyes
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Following the season 3 finale: Audrey, Duke and James are trapped in another dimension after the barn implosion. Unable to communicate with Nathan, they are helpless as Haven is destroyed by meteors. Their only chance of getting back is a troubled psychic who may have the answers to keeping the troubles away for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

So, yeah. This is my first Haven fic, though it definitely won't be my last. After scrolling through the song titles on my ipod, I've got about fifteen more post-S3 ideas. Anyway, this is really just to keep me going while the show's on hiatus because _I cannot stop thinking about it_. I wish I was joking.

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter One**

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

The streets of Haven were chaotic as people ran from the meteors – coming in faster than the townspeople had ever seen – actually landing _in _the town. It wasn't normal.

Nathan couldn't care less. He watched, unmoving, as the meteors came, destroying the town he'd worked so hard to protect. Devastated as he was by Audrey's apparent death, he willed one of the space rocks to strike him where he stood, but none did. His only hope was for the two bullets that were lodged in his chest to do their job and kill him. At least it would be painless, as everything was for him these days.

Shooting Howard had made some difference, at least. Things weren't going as they usually did. The meteors still came, the troubles still worked … it was almost as if she was still there. Except she wasn't. She was dead. Duke was dead. James – the son he'd met less than an hour ago – was dead.

He couldn't feel the tears rolling down his face, but he knew they were there. It wasn't long before Dwight showed up and dragged him off to the hospital against his wishes.

* * *

It was night when they woke in the field. Meteors still streaked across the sky, lighting it up. It was beautiful and horrible all at the same time, but Audrey couldn't tear her eyes away.

She was disoriented. Hadn't she just been in the barn. She tried to sit up and wound up falling back on the grass. She was dizzy and her head hurt, like someone had bashed her over the head. She tried instead to turn her head to the side. To her left, she could just make out the outline of a body. A man. Ignoring the pain and dizziness, Audrey crawled toward him.

"James," she called softly. But as she got closer she realized it wasn't her son. It was Duke.

She was kneeling beside him, trying to fight the urge to vomit as she gently shook him. Finally he opened his eyes and she let out a sigh.

"Whoa," he said, rubbing his head. "What'd I drink last night?"

"Duke, what's going on?" she asked, every syllable making her head pound. She sat down, legs stretched out in front of her. "I went in the barn, I shouldn't be here."

"The barn … it's gone," he said groggily. He tried sitting up but he wasn't much more successful than her. He rolled onto his side so he could face her. "Nathan shot Howard. The barn was disappearing. He asked me to go in and save you. That's the last thing I remember."

Audrey groaned, lying back down. She looked up at the sky and the meteors again. "They're still coming," she muttered. "The barn's destroyed, but they're not gone. The troubles must still be here, too."

"A small price to pay," Duke said, smirking at her. She was about to say something, but they heard a groaning somewhere to their right and turned to look. It was still too dark to see anything, so they shakily got to their feet and supported each other as they walked across the field.

"James," Audrey said, relief evident in her voice. She abandoned Duke to rush to her son's side and push him back down on the grass when he tried to get up. "Just rest a minute," she ordered.

"What happened? Why aren't we in the barn?"

"Apparently the barn's destroyed," she told him, absently brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. He had his father's eyes.

"But I can't survive outside the barn, and I don't feel … like I did before, when I was with Arla." He placed a hand over his stomach, where he'd been stabbed. There was no wound. "I'm just dizzy, and my head hurts."

"Maybe the barn healed you before it blew up," Duke offered, appearing at Audrey's side.

"Who are you?"

"James, this is Duke. He's a good friend of mine, and your father."

"Not that he'd ever admit it," Duke added, which made Audrey smile. Suddenly she gasped and reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out her cell phone.

"We need to let Nathan know we're still here," she explained when both men gave her questioning looks. Her smile fell when she noticed she didn't have a signal. "Don't we usually get service out here?" she asked Duke.

"Yeah," he said, and pulled out his own phone to check. Nothing. "Well, if anything, it still works as a flashlight." He turned the app on and faced it away from them, so that they could see the rest of the field clearly.

"Oh, my God," Audrey said, frantically scrambling to help the three bodies they could see in the beam of light. Duke followed her.

They were not as eager to help when they got close enough to see their faces, however. Jordan, Arla and Agent Howard lay in a row, their wounds still visible. Duke convinced Audrey to turn around and go back to James, instead of checking for pulses.

"When did Jordan get shot?" she asked as Duke dragged her back.

"After you went in the barn. She was trying to stop Nathan from shooting Howard and freeing you, so … I shot her." He bit his lip, keeping his eyes ahead. There wasn't any way he was going to mention Nathan had been shot. The fact that he wasn't there in the field was a good sign – he'd gotten away, or someone had found him. They'd have to check the hospital first.

Audrey watched Duke closely as they made their way back to James. The fact that he was hiding something was not lost on her, but now was not the time to push the subject. He'd tell her sooner or later. Their first priority had to be finding Nathan.

**Author's Note:**

So let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome since I'm still getting the hang of writing these characters. You probably won't see much of Nathan after this chappy … just 'cause. All will be revealed in Chapter Two! =)

-Lizzy


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Since I don't have any comments to reply to (posting chappy1 and chappy2 together), I'm just gonna address the shipping in this story.

Technically I'm on the fence about who Audrey should be with in the show because I love both boys dearly. But, because she's with Nathan at the moment – and I mean, come _on_, they've got a kid together – this will be Audrey/Nathan. But fear not, Duke fans! Mr. Crocker will have a happy ending as well! ;)

**Chapter Two**

The nightmares were almost as bad as the reality. When he slept, he was the last person in Haven. Completely alone, unfeeling, in a town being destroyed by meteors, but unable to die. There was no comfort when he woke in the sterile hospital. Dwight left after he'd been admitted, to try and do some crowd control. Dave Teagues was by his bedside now.

"The doctors say you're going to make it through," he told Nathan when he noticed he was awake. "I told them not to waste the painkillers. Doubt they listened though."

"They're all dead," Nathan said hoarsely. Dave handed him a plastic cup of water. "She's dead," he tried again. "I shot Howard. The barn … imploded. But the meteors are still coming."

Dave nodded. "I don't think you can kill her."

"Then why is this still happening? She's gone – she's supposed to take the troubles with her."

"You messed it up by destroying the barn. It was part of the solution to keeping the troubles away."

"But she's still gone."

"She may be gone, but she might not be able to come back."

* * *

They found James attempting to stand and Duke offered him a hand up, which he accepted.

"How are you feeling?" Audrey asked, keeping herself from rushing to his side.

"I'm still a little dizzy, but my head's stopped hurting." He looked behind them, at the bodies. "Are they...?"

"Dead," Duke answered. "Think you can walk back to town?"

"I can try."

They made their slow return, James supported between them.

* * *

According to Audrey's watch it was nearing midnight, yet the streets of Haven were busier than ever. People ran like mad, pushing others out of their way. There was heavy traffic on Main Street, where a car had crashed into a street lamp. They saw a couple of store windows had been broken. It looked like everyone was trying to get out of town.

"I still can't get a signal," she muttered, angrily stuffing her phone back in her pocket and looking at Duke expectantly.

He sighed and pulled out his own phone, clicking a button so the screen lit up. James, trailing a few feet behind them, did the same with his new phone. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to be looking for, but when Duke said "Nothing," James figured his phone wasn't going to work either and put it away.

"We need to find Nathan. We should try the station first. If he's not there, Stan will know where he is." Audrey started off down the street in the direction of the police station and James made to follow her until Duke put a hand on his shoulder and called her back. He met her halfway, just far enough away from James that he wouldn't be able to hear over the commotion in the street.

"Duke, what are you doing? We need to find-"

"Nathan. I know." He sighed. "I don't think he's working right now. I mean, not if anyone found him. And he wasn't in the field. He couldn't have gotten out on his own, so someone must've found him."

"Duke!" she interrupted. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nathan's been shot. I didn't want to worry you or the ... kid." He glanced back at James, who was looking in the window of an electronics store, staring at the flat screen TVs. "After you went in the barn, Nathan shot Howard and then Jordan came out and shot Nathan."

"And then you shot her," she finished for him. He looked down. "Is he alive?"

"I don't know. He told me to go get you when the barn started to disappear ... he seemed all right. But it's not like he could feel it anyway, so-"

"He'll be in the hospital then. We should go."

"Yeah." He turned but she grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"Don't hide something like this from me again. I don't care about the reason. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm sorry." She let him go then and they wandered back over to James and started leading him in the direction of the hospital while explaining what had happened.

It was nearing one o'clock when they made it to the hospital. The parking lot was busier than Audrey had ever seen it. The automated doors were set to stay open due to the crowds of injured swarming in.

James hung back in the lobby while his mom attempted to get the receptionist's attention away from the phone and Duke wandered down a hall unnoticed. Audrey was just about to rip the phone from the woman's hands when Duke called her name and she went running down the hall.

Duke was standing by the bed on which Nathan lay, asleep. From what Audrey could we in the dim light from the bedside lamp, he didn't look good. She went to his other side, leaving James to hover in the doorway.

She didn't want to wake him, but she couldn't help the urge to reach out and touch him, to know that he was all right, especially after their emotional goodbyes that afternoon. So she let her hand move slowly toward his cheek, smiling as she waited for the moment when they would touch and he would feel it and wake up and tell her he was okay. But the moment never came.

"What the hell?" Duke muttered, watching as her hand kept moving passed Nathan's cheek - through it. She retracted her arm and tried again, reaching for Nathan's forehead this time, but it went right through again. Duke even tried to grab his hand but it was no good.

"Oh, God. What's happened to him?" She collapsed in a chair, a million thoughts running through her mind. She'd never seen a trouble change. Why now? Why Nathan? And why couldn't she touch him? No matter the trouble, she should be immune to it.

"I think it might have more to do with what happened to us rather than him," James said. They turned back to look at him. He was repeatedly putting his hand through the wall as easily as they had Nathan's skin. Finally he looked into Audrey's eyes and she could see he was a little scared. "I think we're dead."

**Author's Note:**

Thoughts? Anyone?

-Lizzy


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

-squeee- So excited to be getting my Haven muse out.

**Chapter Three**

"We can't be dead," Duke said firmly, as if there was no possible way it could be true. Audrey wasn't so certain.

"The barn was destroyed while we were inside. The chance of us surviving that _is_ pretty slim," she admitted.

"What about Jordan and Arla and what's his name – Howard? Why aren't they walking around like us?"

"They weren't in the barn when it disappeared," James pointed out. He crossed the room and took the seat next to his mother, though his eyes were trained on Nathan.

"There's gotta be a way. We can't just take this sitting down!"

"Just give us a minute to process this, okay?" Audrey said, glancing quickly and James and back to Duke. "Why don't you go find out what you can about Nathan's condition?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, deflated. He left them alone and for a little while the room was silent but for the heart rate monitor as Audrey tried to think of what to say.

"We'll be okay, you know?" She said eventually. James looked at her and she smiled. "We just need to figure out a way to tell Nathan what's going on, and then he can help us get back."

"But what if we really are dead?"

She chuckled a little at the incredulousness of the situation. "Coming back from the dead wouldn't be the hardest thing we've dealt with. Actually, we've done it before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a couple months ago … Nathan died." The smile fell away as she looked down at the police chief's sleeping body and said a silent prayer that she wouldn't have to relive that horrible experience again.

"How did you bring him back?"

"There were these sisters. Their trouble was being able to bring back the dead."

"Do you think they can bring us back?"

She hated to dash his hopes, but there were far too many things wrong with that plan. Moira and Noelle were far away from Haven by now, for starters. Asking them to come back in the middle of a meteor shower – even if she could get a hold of them – would be selfish. Not to mention it was well passed nightfall and she didn't think she even had a body to be resurrected in.

"No. I'm afraid they won't be able to help us this time. But there'll be another way," she added when she saw his look of disappointment. "There's always another way with this town."

Duke came back then. He waited just outside the door until Audrey gave him a little nod so he knew it was okay to come in.

"I wasn't able to find anything out since I can't, you know, _move anything_. And apparently the nurses here are not in the habit of leaving patient files open for anyone to read. So it looks like we'll just have to wait it out."

They didn't have any other options. They spent their night going between nodding off in the chairs and testing their limits. They could go through walls and any other solid thing, but they could not eat or move or communicate or really even feel anything other than each other.

At around four a nurse came in to check Nathan's vitals and Audrey perked up. The boys were asleep so she tip-toed around the bed to try and read the chart over the nurse's shoulder, but it didn't give anything away. The best clue she had to his health was the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor and it annoyed her to no end.

She managed to get in a couple hours of sleep before dawn, though it wasn't pleasant. She dreamt that she was helpless as everyone she loved went in the barn as it was imploding. Her hand found its way onto James' arm at some point during the nightmare, and she was secretly pleased that he had not removed it when she woke just after seven to find Nathan awake and being looked over by a doctor.

"You're going to want to take it easy for a few days," the doctor was saying. "You're lucky you're not paralyzed, but those bullets still did some serious damage. Strenuous exercise could set back your chances of recovery."

"I'm not interested in sitting in bed all day, Doc," Nathan told the old man. "In case you haven't noticed, the town's getting blown apart right now."

"I did, Chief, but there's nothing you're going to be able to do to stop an act of God so you might as well rest up." The doctor left, closing the door behind him. Nathan lied back down and then, thinking better of putting pressure on his wounds, rolled onto his side.

"Anyone got any bright ideas on how we can get his attention?" Audrey asked, allowing herself a small moment of relief that Nathan would be all right.

James stayed quiet, but Duke stood and started jumping up and down, waving his arms and yelling "Nathan!" at the top of his lungs for a full minute. When this accomplished nothing, he sat back down and shrugged. Audrey glared at him from across the room.

"I said _bright_ ideas."

"I don't hear any suggestions from you," he countered.

"Are Ouija boards still a thing?" James asked tentatively. Duke's eyes lit up.

"That's it!" he practically shouted, grinning like mad.

"Don't tell me you've got an actual Ouija board on the _Rouge_," she moaned.

"Nope." He didn't seem put out in the slightest. "Better than that."

He seemed to be waiting for some sort of response, so she caved.

"_What_, Duke?"

"I know a real, live psychic."

**Author's Note:**

REVIEW … please? Duke wants you to.

-Lizzy


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Thank all of you so much for the reviews!

**Chapter** **Four**

"A psychic?" Audrey repeated, dubious.

"Don't give me that look. It's better that what you came up with," Duke argued.

"I didn't come up with anything,"

"Exactly. So, shall we go see her?"

She thought about it for a moment, both of the men looking at her expectantly.

"Fine," she sighed. "Might as well do something until we come up with a real idea."

* * *

It took them over an hour to get to the large beach-front house Duke's acquaintance lived in. He refused to answer any questions Audrey asked him about the supposed psychic and she was growing wearier by the second.

The sign beside the mailbox read Westmore Estate. There were no gates or signs telling them to stay off the property. The house – or manor, was pretty secluded. There weren't any other homes for at least a mile. Audrey and James followed Duke up the front path until they began to hear music coming from around the back of the house and switched directions.

They rounded the corner to find a woman painting at an easel. Her back was to them so all they could see of her was her long, curly brown hair and her jeans and lime tank top. She was swaying to some jazz music coming from a portable radio on the table beside her.

Duke took a step closer to the woman. "Jennifer Westmore?" he called out.

"It's just Jenna, actually," the woman replied. She flicked off the radio and set down her palette and brush, giving Duke just enough time to turn around and mouth 'I told you' to Audrey, who shook her head.

"Duke Crocker, it's been a long time," Jenna Westmore said, grinning at them. Audrey decided she was pretty. Tanned skin, a round face, and bright green eyes. She could've been a model.

"Yeah. I didn't see you at the reunion," he said slowly.

"Oh, no. High school wasn't exactly the best time of my life, as you may remember."

"Right. But, uh, I treated you okay, didn't I?"

She laughed. "Yes, of course. You were very nice to me."

"That doesn't sound like him," Audrey said under her breath.

"What are you doing here, Duke?" Jenna asked.

"I need your help, Jen-Jen." He took another couple of steps forward and she squinted at him, frowning.

"Oh, yes. You're dead," she said, as if just realizing.

"No, no, no," he said. "We're not dead. We're … something else."

"We..?" she looked behind him at James and Audrey. Her eyes widened. "You're Audrey Parker, aren't you?"

"Yes, have we met?" the blonde asked, going forward to stand beside Duke. James trailed behind slowly.

"Yes, but I doubt you'd remember. It was twenty-seven years ago."

"Uh, I'm sorry, I don't-"

"It's fine. I don't expect you to remember." Jenna's eyes glanced over to James, half-hidden behind his mother and Duke. "I don't believe I've met you, though."

"James Cogan," he said quietly.

"You're the Colorado Kid. Of course. Nice to meet you." She turned back to Duke. "So, what can I do for the three of you? Contact a loved one?"

"Actually, yes," Audrey said, jumping at the chance to talk with Nathan. "We need to speak with Nathan Wuornos. He's in the hospital right now, but-"

"Wait, Nathan's in the hospital? What for?"

"He was shot."

"Oh, my goodness. Nathan and I used to be part of the same study group. I'm afraid we haven't really kept in touch the last few years." She sighed, reaching into her jeans pocket and pulling out a set of car keys. "Come on. You can fill me in on what you want me to tell Nathan on our way to the hospital."

She held open the doors to her grey minivan for them to get in, which struck Audrey as odd since they weren't technically there, but she didn't argue. The sensation associated with putting one's hand through a solid object was not a pleasant one.

"How long have you been dealing with spirits?" she asked once they were moving.

"Almost a year." Audrey could see her smile through the rearview mirror. "I was in a car accident. The driver of the truck that hit me was killed in the crash and then – bam! I can see his spirit. Took a little while to get used to, but I always knew I'd be troubled." They were stopped at a red light, so Jenna turned to Duke in the passenger's seat. "I guess that's how you knew to come to me, huh? Because of Mom?"

"Yeah. Your mom was the only psychic I knew. I was hoping you'd gotten the, uh, talent."

She laughed. "You're lucky I did. My dad was troubled too, you know."

"No, I didn't." He shifted in his seat a little. "I was sorry to hear that he passed away. I meant to come to the funeral, but I-"

"It's okay, Duke. He didn't like you anyway."

Audrey couldn't contain her laugh. Duke glared at her over the back of his seat. "I think that was a common theme among all of my teachers."

"Probably," Jenna agreed. "You should have studied harder. Seriously, though, it didn't really have anything to do with you. Just your family legacy, you know?"

"You know about that?"

"Sure. Dad wanted Ellen and I to know what risks we'd be dealing with when we became troubled."

"How is your sister?"

"Good. She lives in Portland now, married, has a couple kids. I haven't seen her since the funeral, but we talk every couple of months. As far as I know, she's not troubled yet."

They were getting close to the hospital, but the traffic was slowly them down considerably. The minivan was almost at a complete stop. Audrey watched the people walking passed them. The panic they'd witnessed the night before had died down, but only a little. The meteors were still coming.

"So, what is it you want me to say to Nathan?" Jenna asked finally.

Duke and Audrey took turns explaining what had happened with the barn and their visit with Nathan.

"Wait, you guys were _sleeping_?"

"I really didn't expect that to be the most shocking part of the story – what with running into an imploding barn and all," Duke told her.

"You don't understand. Spirits don't sleep – at least not any of the ones I've dealt with." They were finally in the hospital parking lot. Jenna turned off the engine and whipped around to face Audrey. "Are you sure you were sleeping?"

"I'm positive. I had a nightmare."

The psychic smiled. "Then I don't think you're dead after all."

**Author's Note:**

I know, sort of a weird place to end it, but if I added in the next scene it would be too long.

I should have chapter 5 up in a couple hours, depending on when the site wants to post it. I noticed there was some lag with the first three…

-Lizzy


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Thankies for reading. =)

**Chapter Five**

"You're sure we're not dead?" Duke said excitedly. Jenna's smile faltered.

"Well, not exactly. But it's definitely strange that the three of you can sleep and the others can't. Anyway, we should get this meeting with Nathan over with." She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a bluetooth headset. "People won't think I'm crazy if I wear this while I'm talking to you," she explained.

The spirits were forced to slide through the car doors as Jenna started off for the hospital.

"I'm going to need something to tell Nathan so he'll believe me," she said when they caught up to her. "Something that only you would know."

Duke and James automatically looked to Audrey, who had to think for a moment. She had to be careful about what she said. There were a lot of things between her and Nathan that she'd told Claire – or Arla. Would Nathan know that Arla was still dead, or would he think the barn healed her when it sucked her and Howard in?

There was really only one thing that she could think of, and she was hesitant to use it for this, with Duke around. She suspected he knew that James was Nathan's son, but she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him about it yet, and it seemed like a slap in the face to talk about it so freely.

"You can tell him that James is his son." She was looked at Duke when she said it. He didn't look surprised, but she could see the hurt on his face when he turned away from her.

Jenna had stopped walking. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard-"

"No, you didn't. And there's only a handful of people who know about it, so it should convince him," Audrey told her, taking the lead. She led the psychic to Nathan's room, where he had rolled onto his other side and was staring at the muted TV. He turned it off when he saw he had a visitor.

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" He sat up quickly, which Audrey was about to give him crap for, but she caught herself at the last second.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Jenna closed the door and took a seat, removing the bluetooth while the spirits hovered on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine. Better than ever," he lied, forcing a smile.

"Tell him," Audrey said.

"I, uh, I heard that Audrey's gone."

"Yeah. She went back to Washington."

"With Duke and James?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How do you know about-"

"Nathan, do you remember what people used to say about my mom? About how she was crazy because she thought she could see ghosts?" He didn't say anything. "Well, she wasn't _totally_ nuts. She was troubled, and so am I."

"You're saying you can see Audrey?" He didn't seem convinced.

"Yes, as well and Duke and James. They told me all about what happened with the barn, and how James is your son."

"I don't know how you found out about that, but this isn't possible. They … they're gone. They won't be back for twenty-seven years."

"You don't believe that, Nathan. The troubles aren't gone because Audrey's still here, just in a different dimension." She sighed, looking over at the spirits for help. "Got anything else he'll believe?" Nathan glanced over at them and then rolled his eyes.

"Mention the beach," Audrey told her. "He went to the beach with Sarah in 1955. We saw it in her memory."

Jenna took a deep breath and tried again. "Audrey says that you went to the beach with Sarah in 1955."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to work out how she could know about that. But there was no other way. He had to believe. "How is this possible?"

She smiled. "The main theory seems to be that you destroyed the barn by shooting Agent Howard. Now the three of them are trapped in the realm of the undead." She nodded at the other side of the room where they were gathered.

"Are they okay? Are they hurt?"

"No, no, they're fine. They just can't communicate with our dimension yet."

"Yet?"

"Well, from past experience, some spirits have been able to. I think if they work at it for a little while, they should be able to do it."

"But how do we get them back?"

"They were sort of hoping you might have an idea about that, because they don't."

He shook his head. "Not off-hand, but," he looked to the other side of the room – to where he thought she was, though he was actually looking at Duke, "I'm going to keep working on it. We'll get you home."

"Touching," Duke muttered. Audrey smacked his arm.

"They'll be staying with me for now," Jenna said. "I'm going to go through my parents' research tonight. There might be something in there about how to fix this."

"I appreciate that," Nathan told her. "Call me if you find anything?"

"Of course, and-" she stopped as Audrey said something. "Audrey says you need to take the doctor's advice and rest."

He laughed and nodded. "Whatever you say, Parker."

**Author's Note:**

Okay, this turned out shorter than I wanted. -shrug- I can't write Nathan at all.

We should find out loads of stuff about Jenna's past in the next chappy, which will most likely be posted tomorrow. Reviews make me write quicker, though! =)

-Lizzy


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Much thanks for reviews and favorites and follows. They make my day. ^_^

**Chapter Six**

"Welcome to the Westmore Estate," Jenna said in a horrible attempt at an English accent. She stepped aside to allow her guests to enter the house before closing and double-locking the front door. "I apologize now for the décor. I haven't had much time to redecorate in the past year."

She led them into the living room, which contained sagging orange couches, hideous yellow and brown striped wallpaper that was peeling in the corners, and stained wall-to-wall shag carpet. Even the TV was circa 1960. The most modern thing in the entire room was an old chunky computer that sat on the desk in the corner. The whole place screamed the seventies and Duke was finding it hard to hide a snicker, though James seemed right at home.

"Better get used to the ugly, Crocker. You're going to be here a while," said Jenna as she retreated from the room. "Have a seat. I just have to grab something from the attic."

Duke took a chair beside the stone fireplace and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, and James seemed at ease sitting on the couch and looking at the covers of ten-year-old magazines that he could not open. Audrey, however, couldn't relax long enough to sit until Jenna returned with a small, dusty box.

"Okay, before we go through this, I have to warn you," she began, sitting cross-legged on the carpet. "My mom's family took this troubled thing a little too far. Like, they believed that they could see and hear spirits even when the troubles were gone, and so the town labeled them all as crazy. My mom was very much the same way." She placed a hand on top of the box. "These were her diaries. I just want you to know what you're getting into, because there may not be any truth to what she wrote here."

"Anything is better than nothing," Audrey assured her, smiling slightly.

"What about your dad?" Duke asked. "Didn't you say he did some research too?"

"Um, yes, but not on spirits and stuff. My mom's diaries will help us figure out how to get you back in this realm," she said, absently tapping the box. "Dad's things are for Audrey to look through whenever she's ready. He said to show them to you, whenever you came here looking for answers. Which reminds me…"

She pulled a photo from her back pocket and put it down on the coffee table for Audrey to see. It was an old photo, showing a family: a couple in their late twenties, both with dark hair and glasses, and a young girl of about six or seven. She was smiling up at a toddler who – Audrey realized a little late – was being held by Lucy Ripley. It was taken in the very same living room they were in now.

"You were great friends with my parents," Jenna told her. "I guess that's why Dad was trying to find out how to break the cycle. Or maybe you asked him to do research for you. I don't know. But he kept going right up until he died. He was really disappointed he wouldn't be able to show you everything himself."

"Did he find a way to do it? To break the cycle?" James finally spoke up.

"I don't know. He never let us look at his work, even when he was dying. You're welcome to them any time," she told her. "But I figured – since you guys can't really help me look through these yet – you might want to practice."

"Practice what?" Duke asked.

"Moving things. It takes a lot of practice, but as far as I can tell you've got the time. It'll make it easier for you to go through the research and talk to Nathan and stuff – without me having to help you, I mean."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" James wondered.

"Ever seen _Ghost_?" James shook his head.

"What, with Swayze?" said Duke. Jenna nodded. "You've got to be kidding."

"From what I've been told by other spirits, it's a lot like that. You need to concentrate."

"Okay, Duke will get started on that while James and I have a little chat," said Audrey. "Is it all right if we walk around, or-?"

"Oh, please, make yourselves at home." Jenna waved them off as she opened the box and started reading the first diary of what looked like fifty. Duke reluctantly knelt down in front of the coffee table and attempted to move a tissue box while Audrey and James headed down the hall and through another doorway. They found themselves in a dining room that was not as horribly decorated as the living room, but still dated.

"What did you want to talk about?" James asked. He wandered away from her, over to the window overlooking the front yard.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You've been so quiet…"

"I'm fine," he said quickly. She wasn't convinced.

"James-"

"Really," he insisted, turning around and looking her in the eye. "No pain, no dizziness. I guess this is what it feels like to be dead."

"Hopefully it stays that way when we get back to normal." He shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't think this is going to work. Maybe it will for you and for … Duke, but not me. Maybe this is where I belong. I'm dead, after all."

"No, you're not. The barn brought you back."

"Right, and now it's a part of me. And just because it's gone, doesn't mean I'm going to be able to survive outside it." He looked away, out the window.

It broke Audrey's heart to see him so upset and she couldn't imagine what he'd gone through in the last twenty-four hours alone. He'd gone from thinking his mother was trying to kill him, to finding out his wife was a serial killer, to being trapped in the land of the dead. And here he was, willing to accept this as his fate.

She closed the gap between them, just barely resisting the urge to hug him. She settled for placing a hand on top of his and giving it a gentle squeeze, smiling when he looked at her again.

"Listen to me. We are _all _going to get back to the right dimension, and when we do, if you get sick again, your father and I will do whatever it takes to help you."

"You don't even know me," he mumbled.

"No, I don't," she said sadly. "But you were wrong before, about how I can't love you just because I don't know you. You're my son, James, no matter how we look or what dimension we're in or whether or not I remember it. I know we don't have the most normal relationship, and it's going to take a while for you to trust me, but you have to believe that I would rather die than let anything happen to you. And I know your father feels the same way."

He smiled. It was small, but it was the first time she'd seen him smile and it was enough to break her resolve. She released his hand and wrapped her arms around him instead. He returned the hug surprisingly quickly, bending his knees a little as he was a bit taller than her.

"I do trust you," he whispered in her ear. He must've seen the look of surprise on her face when they pulled away because he elaborated. "You're basically the same, right? Lucy and you. You have different memories, but you're the same person. Before Arla-" He stopped, swallowed hard, and tried again. "Before I died, I trusted Lucy more than anything, so I trust you."

"You have no idea what that means to me," she said, unable to stop smiling. "I guess we should go see how Duke's doing with the practicing. He nodded and they headed for the door.

"By the way, have you ever seen this 'Ghost' movie? I think it's probably after my time."

Audrey thought about it for a moment. She did have a memory of watching the film, but it was pre-Haven and therefore not her own. "No, I don't think I have." She sighed. "We'll have to watch it, when all this is over."

**Author's Note:**

I'm not really sure if I like how this turned out. It's longer than the others, that's for sure.

When I decided I was going to write this story, I knew I had to include some Audrey/James bonding moments, and eventually Nathan/James if we ever get the chance. It seems like most of the other fics I'm reading are kind of ignoring James and I don't like that. Hopefully you enjoyed the moment.

-Lizzy


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

So I woke up today and checked my email and it was _full_ of notifications from you guys reviewing and favoriting and following and I'm just so amazed and grateful to you. When I started writing this, I really wasn't sure anyone was going to like it because I'm still getting the hang of the characters, but wow. _**Thank you!**_

For all those of you asking for more Nathan, this chappy shall be Nathan-centric, and I've changed the outline a little bit to include more of him. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

Whatever haze Nathan had been in since getting shot, it lifted suddenly and all at once with the knowledge that there would be no twenty-seven year wait, or any wait at all really. They were not dead. Audrey and their son and the most annoying sometimes-friend on Earth – they were living a half-life in some other dimension and that was better than nothing in his eyes.

He wondered if they were still in the room with them. Jenna had said she take them back to her house, but that didn't mean they actually listened. For all he knew, Duke was sitting across from him in the chair, watching television. It had never occurred to Nathan that there could be another dimension, but he supposed it made sense. Where else did the barn go when it disappeared? His eyes wandered around the room, searching for some sort of sign that he wasn't alone, but finding nothing out of place.

It made him wonder if there was a trouble related to this. Was there someone in Haven who could travel between realities? Someone who had been secretly watching the town from afar. Spying on them, even.

"Well that's not a disturbing thought at all," he muttered, though he was secretly pleased. If there was such a person, couldn't they help Audrey and Duke and James return to his plain of existence? He needed to know the answer, and he wasn't going to find it by watching the news.

* * *

It took longer than he would've liked to convince the doctors to let him go. He tried telling them he felt fine, but of course almost everyone at the hospital was well familiar with Nathan's affliction and unwilling to take his word on his health care. Eventually he had to tell them that he was leaving whether or not they wanted him to, so they gave him a prescription and let him go.

He realized rather belatedly that his truck was gone – probably still at the docks – and so he walked the whole way to the police station, hoping to find an unused cruiser to take over to the Herald for an hour or so. He was more than a little surprised to find his Bronco sitting in the station parking lot; the keys on the seat with a note that read '_Don't do anything stupid. – Dwight_'

* * *

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say that you _didn't_ intend for Jordan to shoot me," Nathan told Vince after barging into the Herald headquarters to find both Teague brothers working. "Even still, I could probably arrest the both of you on at least fifty counts of obstructing justice."

"Nathan, you should be in the hospital," Dave told him, but he quickly quieted down with one glare from the police chief.

"I'm willing to temporarily forget everything," Nathan continued, turning back to Vince. "If you answer one question."

"What's that?" Vince asked.

"Is it possible to travel between dimensions? Is there someone in Haven with a trouble like that?"

Vince shook his head. "No. I've never heard of there being other dimensions. I'm sorry."

"What's this about, Nathan?" said Dave.

"Audrey's not dead." He left before they could ask anything else.

* * *

On the way to the Westmore Estate, Nathan made two phone calls. The first was to Stan to see how things were going at the station. The response was about as well as he'd expected. Things were even more chaotic than they appeared as he drove through town, and there wasn't any sign of them returning to normal. He made excuses about being in the hospital and how he was looking into something near the beach, and then called Dwight right after. The cleaner picked up on the third ring.

"I thought you'd at least give it a full day of rest." He seemed out of breath.

"How bad are things?"

"Aside from the giant rocks falling from the sky? Dandy. I mean, it makes my job easier, I guess. There can't really be any other explanation, can there? You really ought to go home or something."

"Dwight-"

"Yeah, okay. So the mayhem of potentially being crushed is triggering troubles all over the place. I'm working double-time here, but it's really not that back. The meteors are kind of covering up all the other stuff, I guess. Still, it's pretty bad. Got any ideas on how we flip the switch on the storm?"

"None that seem to be panning out, but I'll let you know when we've got a clear plan."

"Right. Take care, Nathan."

* * *

It was two-thirty when he found himself ringing Jenna's doorbell. She was surprised to see him, but he didn't waste time with an explanation, pushing passed her into the hall.

"You need help going through that research?" he asked, taking off his jacket. She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

"She's not going to be happy you're here," she told him. "But sure, you're more than welcome to help – just as long as you lie down on the couch. Don't think I've forgotten that you're supposed to be resting."

She was right, Audrey was angry to see him there, though also a little happy. After translating for five minutes, Jenna broke up the argument by reminding Audrey that even if they kicked him out, Nathan would still be working. So she had him lie down on his side and quickly filled him in on how little progress they'd made, except for when Duke made a tissue flutter a little.

Satisfied to be helping in some way, Nathan did not complain at being forced to rest or eat occasionally. It was kind of comforting, actually, because he knew that some of those orders were coming from Audrey.

**Author's Note:**

I'm really happy with how that turned out, so let me know if you are as well? =)

-Lizzy


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

I'm now apparently taking requests for what to write about. Leddy17 has asked for more Audrey/Nathan moments. I aim to please. =)

**Chapter Eight**

Nathan woke to the early morning sunlight shining in his eyes. He raised a hand to shield them and took in his surroundings. For a moment he was confused about where he was, but then the previous night came back to him and he remembered reading diaries of a seriously confused woman before being forced to eat a chicken sandwich for dinner. He had _meant_ to go home shortly after, but by the looks of things, he never got around to it.

He sat up slowly – conscious of his wounds – and pushed back a green throw blanket that he did not remember being put on him. The room appeared to be empty, though he couldn't be sure that was the case. He noticed a second blanket and some throw pillows were on the floor, as if someone had slept there as well.

He followed the sound of someone talking to the kitchen, where Jenna was watching over several sizzling pans and seemingly having a one-sided conversation with herself. He cleared his throat and she looked over, smiling.

"Oh, hi. We were going to let you sleep."

"Sorry about passing out."

"It's no problem. You should get off your feet though." She pointed at the breakfast table with a spatula and he obediently sat at one of the two place settings.

"I take it we're not alone?" he wondered.

"Oh, no. Audrey's here. She says 'good morning.'"

He smiled. "Good morning." He wasn't really sure where in the room she was, so instead of staring at the back of Jenna's head – which he thought was rather rude – he looked down at his placemat.

Jenna glanced over her shoulder quickly. "She's in the chair to your right."

He laughed and turned his head, only seeing the chair and the blue wall behind it. "Sorry. This is going to take some getting used to."

"Hopefully not too long." She poured two cups of coffee and sipped one before handing it to him. "But for now, let's just assume I know everything that needs knowing about you. Like how you take your coffee and that you enjoy pancakes." To emphasize her point, she placed a plate full of fluffy golden brown discs in front of him and joined him at the table with her own plate.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble, really," he said, though he couldn't help smiling. Even in the partial afterlife Audrey was taking care of him.

"It's no trouble. Besides, you're going to be here a while."

"What?"

"Audrey and I have decided you're going to be staying here until you're better – or until she's back to normal. Whichever happens first."

"That's really not necessary."

"Well, you're either staying here or in the hospital. And at least here you get decent food."

"I guess I can't argue with that. Thank you."

"It's fine. It'll actually be kind of nice having someone around the house who's, you know, _alive_ and stuff." She sipped at her own coffee. "Not that I'm complaining," she added, looking in Audrey's direction.

"Where are Duke and James?" Nathan wondered, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Upstairs, sleeping. They turned in pretty early. Audrey and I stayed up half the night."

"Figure anything out."

"Only that my mother was loonier than I remember," she sighed. "Oh, and Audrey thinks she may have moved a remote control, but we're not sure yet. We're going to test it after – good morning, gentlemen." She grinned at the doorway.

Nathan gave an awkward little wave before going back to his breakfast. He had plenty of time to eat and Jenna participated in conversations he could not hear. At one point, after she'd left the table to refill her mug, he could've sworn he saw her fork move. He was about to bring it to her attention when it went flying from her plate and clattered to the linoleum floor.

"Duke, can we keep the practice for the living room only, please? I'd rather not lose this dish set," she said as she picked up the utensil and grabbed a new one. "Really? You're honestly going to blame James for that when Audrey clearly saw you? I swear, Duke, a few months ago I worked with a ten year old who was more mature than you are."

"So does this mean they can control it now?" Nathan asked.

"It means he's getting stronger, but he still has a ways to go before he completely control an object."

"How long do you think it'll be until he can?"

"Well, if he would keep practicing and stop complaining about not being able to eat anything-" She threw a glare across the room. "Maybe tomorrow, if we're lucky."

* * *

After breakfast, Jenna had Nathan return to the couch with more coffee and joined him in continuing their research after she cleared the dishes. Reading through the diaries was long and boring work interrupted occasionally by a flying object of some sort. Sometimes a tissue box or a magazine; other times a remote or throw pillow.

Jenna kept looking up to make little comments like "Try using your whole hand" or "This isn't a race, boys" which made Nathan all the more annoyed that he couldn't see anyone. Although, at the moment he couldn't really complain about his own trouble. He imagined he wouldn't be in the mood to do much of anything if he could actually feel where the bullets had entered his body.

* * *

At ten, Jenna announced that she needed a break from reading and was going into town to pick some things up. She ordered Nathan to keep resting but, if he needed a break as well, he was more than welcome to do as he pleased – so long as it wouldn't mess up his back. So he felt no guilt whatsoever when he took a little tour of the house to stretch his legs.

He was aware of being watched as he wandered the downstairs, and he could just imagine Audrey trailing after him to make sure he wasn't doing more damage. He just wished he could see her for himself. Still, when he opened the door to an office with pictures of Sarah Vernon and Lucy Ripley and other Parker-lookalikes taped to the walls, he was just glad to think he still had his partner with him.

**Author's Note:**

Hopefully the breakfast scene was enough to keep y'all going for now. I quite enjoyed it, at least.

-Lizzy


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

Since I don't really have anything to say here other than THANK YOU ALL for reviewing, I wanted to address a guest who had reviewed on the last chapter, bringing up the fact that I have Audrey and Duke set as the main characters for this story. S/he suggested I switch Duke to Nathan since this is naudrey.

Here's the thing – I don't choose the characters based off of shipping, I base it off of who you're going to see the most … because those are the main characters. Granted, it's changed a little since the beginning and Nathan's been added more, but I still intend to have lots of Duke. So, I'm going to think about it for a few days and then I'll decide if I'm going to switch it or not. At the very least, I'm thinking of putting the shippings in the summary.

**Chapter Nine**

Audrey thought she was seeing things when she followed Nathan into the office to find pictures of her all over the wood-paneled walls. There were columns of the photos, surrounded by newspaper clippings and sticky notes, and separated from the other columns by a line of duct tape.

She moved passed cluttered bookshelves and a desk piled high with dusty files and books and an old computer to reach the wall. Behind her, she could hear Nathan moving around the room, rifling through papers and muttering, but she could take her eyes away from the wall to see what he'd found.

The far-right column was devoted to Lucy Ripley. There was the newspaper article about the Colorado Kid's death, with the picture of her and a young Duke, but there were other pictures she'd never seen before, one with Jenna and her sister, and another with an old woman. Names were scrawled on the sticky notes with words that held no meaning for her.

"'Roger Cameron. Screecher,'" she read one. It was over an article about a row of houses that all had their windows blown out in the middle of the night.

The column directly to the left of Lucy's was for Sarah. The pictures changed, but the articles and notes seemed the same. Next to that was Rose, a dark-haired woman appearing to be from the twenties. The pictures changed to detailed drawings. Nicole, Isabelle, Catherine, and Victoria were all shown, and then the columns ended with Tiffany Bryce in 1793. The articles became yellowed and faded until they were replaced altogether with crisp white sheets of paper with printed notes for the last couple of cycles.

Audrey ran her hand along the wall, catching glimpses of all the cases she'd worked – all the people she'd helped in over two centuries. It was overwhelming. She'd suspected the cycle had gone on a long time, but actually seeing the proof of it was different. This was her life – rather, her existence, mapped out in front of her.

"Audrey." She turned when Nathan called her. He was sitting at the desk, holding up a VHS tape. "Read the label," he said.

The handwriting was small, though identical to the writing on all the notes. Audrey had to come up close to read it and her arm accidently brush passed his – through his. He gasped and she looked at him, pulling her arm away.

"I felt something," he said, smiling. He held up a hand and she met it with her own, concentrating on making it solid like she had with the tissue box and controller in the living room. "I can feel your hand," he told her.

Grinning as well, she moved her hand to rest against his cheek as she'd try to do in the hospital. He closed his eyes, his hand hovering over hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the brief tranquility that they were not likely to get again while staying with Jenna. Eventually Audrey pulled her hand away, forcing them back to the task at hand.

She looked down at the tape again and read the label. _'For Lucy's eyes only.'_ She looked around the room. There was a small TV set in the corner – newer than the one in the living room – and it had a VCR hooked up to it. She turned it on, sending Nathan a message. He put the tape in immediately.

The video showed a man in his mid-fifties sitting at the same desk Nathan was at now. Audrey recognized him from the photo Jenna had showed her the previous morning. He was older and, by the looks of it, very sick, but it was him.

"That's Professor Westmore," Nathan said. "That's Jenna's father."

"If you're watching this, then I have succumbed to my disease and regret terribly that I am not there to share my wealth of information with you personally," he began, smiling warmly at the camera. "No doubt that this means very little to you at the moment, however. You do not even know who I am. But rest assured, though I don't know your name, I know you.

"My name is Gabriel Westmore. Up until last year I taught history at Haven's only high school, though I have degrees in genealogy and anthropology as well. I'm telling you this so that you know what I am about to tell you is fact. I'm sure by now you've come to realize Haven is not all it seems. There are people here with afflictions – troubles, if you will – and you alone can help them. You must wonder why this is, and I believe I may have some of the answers.

"You see, twenty-six years ago, I met a young woman named Lucy. At the time, my wife and I were going through a difficult transition, coming into our own gifts. Lucy helped us tremendously with this, and consequently became a very good friend." He held up a picture of his younger self with an arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulders. "This is Lucy," he explained. "You must see the resemblance between her and yourself. This is because you are the same person.

"Before Lucy went away, she asked that I do what I could to find out about her origins and how to stop the vicious cycle that she – you, are trapped in. Twenty-seven years away, roughly one year back in Haven. I've done all I can with the time I've been given, but I fear it's not enough to help you break the cycle.

"Through my research, but also with the help of my gift – it being the ability to know the nature of others' troubles upon sight – I've managed to find proof of seven of your past lives, though I believe there to be three, perhaps four more. You'll find the evidence in my home office. Or perhaps you're there now, in which case I apologize for the clutter. On my wall you'll see clippings and journal entries documenting your work with the troubled all the way back to the late eighteenth century.

"On the matter of your origins, I've found out very little fact, though I have a theory. You see, Haven started out as a refuge for those escaping charges of witchcraft in Massachusetts in the 1690s. Whether or not you believe in true magic, I don't know, but having witnessed as much as you have, I can't imagine why you wouldn't. It is my theory that one of these accused people was an actual witch and that, in your original life, you offended her in some way and she cursed you to this cycle in retaliation. If this theory is correct, only a descendant of the witch could break the cycle. According to my research into Wiccan and pagan rituals and the like, you'd need to make him or her forgive you completely.

"As I make this video, I am in the process of identifying who this possible witch could've been and therefore who her descendants are. If there is nothing in the case of this video, then I've failed to find anything. Either way, I pray that you still have enough time to break the cycle. Good luck."

The screen went black and Nathan opened the box again, expecting to find a slip of paper in there, but it was empty. Audrey groaned, sinking into an armchair across from the desk.

"At least we know where to start," Nathan said. He shut off the TV and VCR and headed for the door. "I don't think we're going to find out anything else in here."

They were in the hall, about to return to scouring diaries for clues, when there was a knock at the front door.

**Author's Note:**

Terribly sorry for the wait on this chapter, and the general quality of it. I couldn't decide how to end it or how to insert more Audrey/Nathan amongst the 'information dump' that was Gabriel's video. My apologies.

-Lizzy


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long! I'm off work for a couple weeks while my boss/dad is in Haiti and I thought I'd have all this time to write, but basically I've only started watching Sherlock and rewatched season one of Supernatural. Anyway, to make up for the wait and the crappiness of Chapter Nine, I am posting **two** chapters today! =)

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! As I write this, OYE is currently my third-most popular story judging by reviews. You guys are amazing!

**Chapter Ten**

It was easy to see the resemblance between Jenna and the woman at the door. They shared the same face shape, big green eyes and shade of hair, though this woman had hers pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was paler and chubbier and wore glasses, but Audrey didn't have any doubts that they were related. Nathan didn't have time to react before she barged inside and started demanding answers.

"Where's Jenna? Is she all right? She's dead, isn't she? That's why you're here."

"Ellen, calm down." Nathan went over to the woman and put a hand on her shoulder. "Jenna's fine, she's just gone to the store. What are you doing here? She said you live in Portland."

"I do, but the storm – it's all over the news. And Jen's not answering the phone."

"Some phone lines are down," he told her. "It's a miracle we're able to use the phones at all right now. Uh, why don't we sit?" He lead her toward the living room so Audrey ran ahead to warn Duke and James to stop their practicing.

She found them playing checkers which Duke had apparently found in one of the bedrooms. He seemed rather pleased with himself as he announced that he could successfully move anything, and to prove his point, he quickly slid a black checker across the board before Nathan and Ellen came in. Audrey pulled Duke away from the game before he could alert the guest to their presence and began explaining to him and James what she'd learned.

"I'm sorry for barging in like I did," Ellen said, sitting beside Nathan on the couch. "My sister and I don't speak often, and I guess the thought of losing her made me a little hysterical."

"It's understandable," he assured her.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, Jenna's offered to let me stay here until I'm better. I was, uh, shot a couple days ago."

"I'm so sorry. You seem to be doing better, though."

"So the doctors tell me," he said vaguely.

"Oh, right. You can't … feel it, can you?" she asked slowly, looking him up and down. "You're troubled?"

"That's right. I'm surprised you remember that. Weren't you three when the troubles were here last?"

"Yeah. I don't remember anything from back then. Honestly, I never really believed my parents about the troubles being real and all that. But I think-" She stopped when they heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Nathan? Is everything all right? There's another car parked outside," Jenna called. She came running into the room with a green duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She dropped it the minute she saw Ellen. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were okay. I heard about the meteors and I got worried."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine, thanks. You should probably get going while you still can. Traffic isn't too bad right now." Her eyes flickered briefly to Audrey and the boys, and then back to her sister.

"I was kind of hoping we could talk for a minute," Ellen said.

"Now's really not a good time, sis. Things are hectic around here with the storm, and I'm helping Nathan recuperate. I'll give you a call when things settle down, okay?"

"No, I need to talk to you now. It's about the troubles."

Jenna's jaw tightened. "I'm done talking about this with you. It's fine if you don't want to believe, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to-"

"I'm troubled," Ellen interrupted.

"_What_?"

"Well, I mean, I _think_ I'm troubled. Either that or I hit my head."

Jenna sighed. "Okay, just tell me what happened." She pulled her sister over to sit on the couch opposite Nathan, who was watching the scene silently.

"I tried calling you yesterday, after I heard about the storm. When I couldn't reach you I got really frantic. I hopped in the car and just started driving. But … I started seeing things." She paused, biting her lip as she stared at her sister. "I can see it now, on you and Nathan. It's like an aura."

"Okay, you got Dad's trouble, then. That's good."

"It is?"

"Yeah, it's easier to handle. The auras are troubles, and you should be able to tell what they are."

"That's how you knew I can't feel anything," Nathan spoke suddenly.

"I guess so. I didn't really think about it, I just knew. Which means…" She looked back at Jenna. "You can see the dead."

"I prefer medium, but yeah." She shrugged. "The good thing is that this won't be going on much longer. Nathan and I – and some friends – are looking for a way to end the troubles for good."

"That's why you've got Mom's diaries out?"

"Well, uh, that's for another project. Sort of the first step to ending the troubles."

Jenna began to explain their plan of trying to bring Audrey and the others back. Nathan silently went back to the diary he'd been reading before and James stood, whispering to the others "I'm going to practice upstairs."

"We'll be up in a minute," Duke told him. He waited until the younger man had left to pull Audrey out of the room and into the kitchen. "We need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

So I did some calculations and I think there are roughly ten chapters left in this story. So close! ^_^

-Lizzy


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is dedicated to my mom and artzannie25 and all the other readers who want more Duke. That being said, I feel the need to mention again that this is an Audrey/Nathan story. Don't shoot the writer.

**Chapter Eleven**

Of all the possible outcomes Duke had imagined for the night of the meteor storm, his own death had not been a factor in any of them, although he was only mildly surprised. This was Haven, after all. Why should it surprise him that he was trapped in another dimension with the woman he loved and the adult son she had with his only friend?

He wasn't an idiot. He'd known that Nathan was James' father for weeks. It wasn't hard to figure out, really, though he had ignored the evidence at first. He'd practically walked in on Nathan and Sarah kissing before they returned to 2011, and they'd had plenty of time together while he was busy with Roy. Then of course there was James, who had Nathan's eyes and mannerisms, but who Duke kind of liked anyway, though he hated to admit it.

The worst part was when it came from Audrey. He understood why it needed to be said, for Jenna to gain Nathan's trust in the hospital, but he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't have appreciated her telling him one-on-one. Or better yet, not having his suspicions confirmed at all. Alas, the truth was already out there, and it tainted every look they shared. That was why he pulled her away. He would be damned if he was going to let the knowledge that her previous incarnation had a son with his friend ruin their relationship.

"We need to talk," he said, leaning against the counter. She was standing in the doorway and he was trying to keep his distance.

"Yeah, we do. I wanted to apologize for yesterday, outside the hospital. I didn't want you to find out about James and Nathan that way."

"I already suspected anyway, so it's fine."

"You couldn't have told me? I only found out when I went in the barn." She laughed and he shrugged.

"How's the kid doing, anyway?"

"As well as expected. It's a lot for him to deal with, you know? Between me and Arla and Nathan and being dead."

"Yeah, but he's a lot like you, so he'll be okay."

"I don't know about that. I think I'm just … used to the unexpected." She wandered over to the table and sat down, tracing circles on the tablecloth with her finger. "It's weird, right? Getting used to all this?"

He didn't answer right away, watching her and thinking of all they'd been through in the last year. "It's sad," he finally said, taking the seat across from her. "You shouldn't have to get used to anything. You shouldn't have to take care of this town. It isn't fair to you, but you do it anyway."

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do. You can leave Haven and let us all deal with the troubles, but you keep making the same decision to go in the barn for – what? _Three hundred years_?" She avoided his gaze. "Well, it doesn't matter now, anyway. A few more days and it'll be over, and you'll get to know your son."

She smiled. "It would be nice to not have to forget all of this, too."

"Right." He straightened up, stalling as he thought of how to ask the question. "Look, Audrey, I realize this is probably the worst time to do this but if there's anything I've learned in the last few months, it's that you can't keep putting things off." She met his eyes. "So, about what happened in Colorado … I believe you said something about not having the time to fix things if you messed up our friendship."

"I did," she agreed, looking down at the tabletop again. "And I still might not."

"I'm optimistic. I just need to know what we're doing here because I know we can…" he stopped himself, rubbing a hand over his face and sighing. The image of her and Nathan kissing just before she went in the barn flashed through his mind. That long, drawn-out kiss that differed greatly from the peck on the cheek he'd received just before. It served as yet another reminder that no matter what he felt for her, or how badly he wanted to continue what they'd started in Colorado, her heart belonged to another – arguably better man.

"I just wanted to say that whatever's happened in the past, or whatever is going to happen, I'm always going to be here for you. We're always going to be friends."

She looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"You might say I'm breaking up with you," he clarified with a hint of a smile. She laughed and shook her head before reaching across the table and squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I guess we should go join James."

"Duke." She stopped him as he tried to leave the table. "Thank you."

He smiled and laid a hand on top of hers. "You deserve to be happy."

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Audrey and Duke both worked on helping James as they both seemed to be in complete control. When Jenna came to check on them an hour or so later, she explained that usually it would take spirits weeks to gain that kind of control. She believed it meant their connection with the living was still strong, and it would be easier to bring them back.

Once Ellen was filled in on the situation, Duke came downstairs to help with the diary research, though first he made the most of his ghostly situation and threw a decorative pillow at Nathan's face.

It was another three hours before they got the first clue from the diaries. It came in the form of a passing comment in the thirty-seventh book, about how Kickem' Jenny Neck – the little spit of land the barn always appeared on – was a magnet for supernatural activity. According to Jenna and Ellen's mother, the veil separating the living world from that of the dead was weakest here.

They weren't able to find out anything more for the rest of the night. Eventually everyone started heading up to bed – Ellen having thought ahead to pack a suitcase of things, and Jenna had stopped by Nathan's house and brought some of his clothes in the duffel. Audrey went upstairs around eleven, leaving Duke and Jenna alone.

Duke was laid out on the carpet, sighing now and again as he failed to find anything of importance. Jenna tried not to let it get to get as she went through her own stack of diaries without much more luck. After a few minutes of irritation, she tossed a finished diary back into the box and headed for the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Duke called after her. She peeked her head in the doorway.

"I'm going to make some tea. Do you want-" she stopped herself. "Sorry. I forgot."

He smiled. "I'd prefer something stronger than tea, but I'll settle for a break." He followed her to the kitchen and stared out the French doors at the water, illuminated by the moon and the occasional streak of a meteor as she put on the kettle.

"This must be hard for you, being trapped here," she said, watching him closely. He didn't acknowledge her. "I'm sorry, it's just … all the people I work with are dead. Most of the time I don't know them before they ask for my help."

"You don't know me either," Duke pointed out. She shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that. I _am_ rather observant."

He turned around then, smirking. "Oh, really? You think you know everything about me?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but I think I know enough. Like how you prefer not to use your gift-"

"It's not a gift."

"-Even though you thought you had the chance to end it by killing Audrey. Which, by the way, probably wouldn't have worked. From everything you've told me, and what I've seen in the past couple of days, I'd say you love her. It would explain why you jumped into an exploding-"

"Imploding."

"-Barn. You pretend not to care, but you do. Worse is that you know her and Nathan are in love and that your chances with her are slim. But you're still set on helping them break the cycle, even if it means they'll be together and you'll be alone."

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy."

"Yeah, you are. You deserve more credit than you get." The kettle switched off and she busied herself with making her tea.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"What do you get out of all this? You've opened up your home to four virtual strangers and are letting us look through your parents stuff and at the end of the day, you get nothing in return. And it's been like this for a whole year?"

"Almost." She carried her mug to the table and sat down. He took the seat to her left. "I'm good at this, though. And it gives me something to do. Since Dad died, I've been questioning what I want to do with my life."

"What _do_ you do?"

She smiled. "I'm a psychologist, formally. I always wanted to help people, like my parents and Lucy."

"But you don't like being a shrink?"

"Sometimes. It's come in handy with the spirits and stuff." She sipped her tea slowly. "I took some time off after the car crash, when I became troubled. I just haven't bothered to go back. So I spend my little free time painting. It's relaxing."

"What about friends? Don't you ever get out of this place?"

"Not for a while. Most of the people I converse with these days are dead and depressed, and I don't even know what I would have to talk about with a living person. It's not like I can be completely honest about what I do with my days. And half the people in this town think I've inherited Mom's crazy gene anyway."

"So what happens to you when the troubles end for good? Do you go back to work and meet people or become a reclusive artist?"

"Somewhere in the middle, I hope," she said with a laugh, but then became serious. "I don't want to end up like my parents. My mom's family turned her into a freak, and my dad lived and breathed his trouble. It was his life and his work. I don't want to be like that. I know it seems like I do because all I _ever do_ these days is help dead people, but I can't let them suffer. I don't want it to be my whole life."

"Then don't let it be."

"How? How can I not let this determine who I am and who other people see me as?"

"Well, first off, you have to actually get out and meet people. So as soon as this whole thing it over, you're coming to the Grey Gull and I'm going to introduce to some people … if it's still standing, anyway."

"Oh, it is. I meant to tell you earlier but I got sidetracked with Ellen. I saw it when I went into town."

"Well, then, it looks like you and I have something to look forward to after all." He grinned at her and she just shook her head in return.

**Author's Note:**

Wow. Super-long chapter.

Okay, reviews please?

-Lizzy


End file.
